Electrifying Moments
by mochiinvasions
Summary: The tension rises in school, and there's only one form of release. TancredxCharlie. Mild slash content.


He felt the older boy's eyes fall on him. Just for a second, but the most intense second he had ever experienced. His heart was racing, though he didn't know why. Just one look...what was up with that? He didn't cease for a second, didn't catch his breath, stop talking, nothing to let anyone know what he was doing. Except one thing. He let his eyes slide to the older boy's, just for a second. A mistake. His heart began to race again. He ignored it, and kept walking.

His eyes scanned the Hall, looking for his friend. What was taking so long? Every second was a step nearer to detention, which he didn't need. He needed to get home _now_ so he could think this over. As if to prove the point a slight breeze blew through the hall. And, as if to make it worse, his eyes fell on the one person he did not want to see. A strange emotion swept through him, luckily not anger or the whole Hall could have been trashed. That was the problem; he needed to think this over, needed to work out what the emotion was. What was it that made his heart stop and his thoughts freeze? His eyes moved on but his thoughts did not. Unbidden, ideas rose to mind, dark, secret ideas that needed to be kept in the corner of his mind, only to be considered when completely alone. He felt the younger boy's eyes rest on him and yet again that emotion swept through him. Yet again a word rose to mind, but he pushed it down, unable to even consider it.

He kicked the ground in anger. The play was taking up everything. Of course, having little to no talent (except in _that_ area [A/N: Innuendo XD]) he was never asked to participate, but all his friends were. Everyone.  
He had never wanted the weekend to hurry up more, Sunday to be precise. Every Sunday was a test for him, a test to see that it could be normal, that he only got these weird thoughts while in school. He needed time to sort this out and someone to talk to, but with the play it was useless. No-one had the time to listen, and even if they did who could he tell? Who would ever understand? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the older boy until he walked into him.

Having finally finished his piece, he had left the art tower to try and get a bit of break. Angrily he stomped through the grounds, annoyed that none of his friends were out. But in the aloneness he began to explore those forbidden thoughts. He wrestled through the tangled feelings, finally coming to a conclusion wrapped around a word. He contemplated the word, each of its four letters spelling out how wrong it was. He stomped over to the walls of the Ruin. Normally he would never go this close, but he figured no-one else would either, so he would be alone, alone to think. He stood for a few seconds, and then kicked the wall in frustration. Why was this happening? He blamed the school. It was fine on weekends, when they met on Sunday it was normal, no different from how it used to be, but in the Academy you could cut the tension between them with a knife. He was already quite pissed off, and it did not improve his temper one bit when the object of his frustration walked right into him.

"Sorry" he muttered then looked up. He took a step back, and then turned to walk off, desperately trying to work out what was going on in his heart. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he slowly turned around. "Wait..." said the older boy. "What?" he asked, but there was no response. They stood like that for a while, 'till the older boy's hand on his shoulder became uncomfortable, and he awkwardly tried to shuffle it off. The older boy took his hand off quietly, and he felt an irrational feeling of rejection sweep through him. "What is it?" he asked again with more force. The older boy punched the wall then said angrily "what's your problem?!" "What's_...my_ problem?"

He looked at the younger boy's face carefully as they argued, but his face did not betray any emotions. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it had. It was how he dealt with things, anger.  
"You know it! You don't hang out with us anymore, you don't talk to me anymore, hell you don't even _look _ at me anymore. "  
"You're hardly any better!"  
"At least I have an excuse!"  
"Oh yeah?? What's that??"  
"It's..." He had been going to say it was complicated, but it wasn't, it was really very simple. He looked up from the fierce eyes glaring up at him. Somehow in their arguing they had swapped sides, so now the younger boy had to walk past him to get back to the school. He tried to walk past him, but he put an arm up to stop him. He tried to walk around the other side but again he blocked the younger boy.  
"And where are you going?" Anger again.  
"Walking back up," he said, "The horn'll sound in a second."  
He didn't reply. Again the boy attempted to walk past him and was blocked.  
"C'mon- " he started to say, but he never finished his sentence.  
He had abandoned all reason or thought. He had switched off his brain and gone with what his body told him to do. He trapped the boy's wrists in his arms and pressed his lips to the younger boy's, pulling him closer. The boy's eyes opened in shock, but soon closed as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing himself closer. There was no going back now.

It was a shock for sure. He hadn't expected it at all, and it was even more of a shock coming from the older boy. But there was no denying that it made everything a lot easier. It all made sense now. How could it not? He wrapped his arms around the older boy and kissed him back. He felt a slight breeze stir up around them. Anger? He tried to pull away, but the older boy wouldn't let go. So he gave up and lost himself in the kiss.

* * *

He had gone outside to find one friend. He had found two of them, doing something that made perfect sense to him, considering the way they had been acting around each other. It was obvious to everyone but them what was going on. He watched them for a couple of seconds, then turned away. They had a bit of time before the horn sounded. He would let them have that time. He walked off in the opposite direction, trying to dispel the jealousy rising up inside him.

END


End file.
